


二次初吻

by XunLililili



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XunLililili/pseuds/XunLililili
Summary: 苗木诚怀疑自己和十神白夜接过吻。怎么可能呢？
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya





	二次初吻

**Author's Note:**

> ※时间点：本篇后刚加入未来机关还没有恢复高中记忆时  
> 行想看酸甜高中生也想看酸甜上班族，成年人就得全都要！恋爱只谈一次怎么够！给我重谈！（胡言乱语）

未来机关聚餐时十神白夜总不在场，他是不屑沾这种烟火气儿的；可他也总在场，谁讲话能绕开那么颗焦土里的星子、极夜里的太阳？

先是活泼的朝日奈悄悄开腔：十神先生的作风总是带着和他那个笔画不多的名字同一样的味道：干净利落到可以被称为粗暴。可连他的粗暴都是那么高贵，可连他的高贵都是那么粗暴；似乎杀人或者用餐都能叫他做成一场天价暴力美学画展。

“要我说呗，”说到底不该让叶隐喝酒，喝了酒的占卜师耳朵灵胆子大、什么天机都敢泄露，“十神亲就是那种、那种，像恋爱小说里那样会把女孩子的嘴咬破亲肿的坏男人哒呗！”

腐川冬子顶不乐意：“不许你用那种下流肮脏的想法来、来揣测恋爱小说和十神大人！”

她说：十神大人的吻，肯定都是法式热吻，湿的黏的悠长的，能叫人窒息，嘻嘻、嘿嘿……

苗木诚也是个不能喝酒的，插不进话去就端了杯果汁坐在角落里小口小口嘬；果汁颜色挺好看，影影绰绰的金黄色，辉煌得像末日前的启明星，能照得满夜星火通明，嘬进苗木腮里成两团圆圆的优弧。

十神同学见了，又要笑话我像什么只有庶民才养的廉价啮齿科动物。

幸好十神不在。苗木诚这么想，分出一只耳朵来听大家的谈论，挺唐突的一个想法像只琥珀仓鼠球滚进他的大脑：倒也……不是那样啦。

什么不是那样？他急着问自己脑子里售价仅五十日元一只的庶民仓鼠，一不小心把果汁洒在西服袖口，眼尖的侦探小姐朝他皱皱眉。

苗木没注意到雾切的眼神提醒，只顾着盯着袖子上的污渍发呆；因为他听到琥珀仓鼠说：

“是吻啦。十神同学的吻，不是那个样子的啦。”

什么吻？苗木诚有点呆滞地追问。金黄色的果汁喝起来是酸的甜的，洒在空气中干得太快，被袖子底下的体温蒸发出一团氤氲的酒精云。

不知谁说：糟了，那是杯菠萝调香草伏特加；苗木也想：糟了。

他的酒量太差，幸而总是喝完倒头就睡，不似叶隐那样耍疯；但他今天不想睡，啮齿动物大小的脑子慢腾腾地运转：十神同学的吻？是什么样子？我怎么知道？

“喂，苗木他没事吧？”这是朝日奈关切的声音；

“没关系，叫十神来接他回去。”这是冷静下判断的雾切；

“明明就是个小苗苗，居然和超级无敌尊贵的十神大人住同一间宿舍耶！”腐川同学……不，灭族者翔吗？

大家和小仓鼠的声音混在他脑子里发酵成温软的困意，恍惚中苗木觉得自己被粗暴又高贵的手法塞进个副驾驶，然后扯上安全带；又觉得什么落在他唇角，温柔的小心翼翼的、酸的甜的金黄色的，像菠萝、像香草、也像伏特加。

苗木诚脑袋歪歪靠上车窗，一小片玻璃的凉顺着颅骨中和他脸上的温度；他想：我大概是在做梦。因为我感觉十神同学在吻我。况且我该在十神同学的车上，绝非这么一间……窗明几净的教室里？

因此他真的开始做梦，梦到一间窗明几净的教室。

苗木诚梦到朋友们在教室外打闹的声音。苗木诚梦到钻过窗帘缝儿的阳光里跳爵士舞的细小灰尘。苗木诚梦到课桌上刻的字母凹凸硌手。苗木诚梦到十神白夜。

梦里的十神白夜正俯身吻他。不粗暴、不高贵、不是法式热吻、没咬破他的嘴唇。

温柔的小心翼翼的；酸的、甜的、金黄色的，像菠萝、像香草、也像伏特加；他们在教室里接吻，薄门板后就是人潮汹涌，大少爷闭了眼红了脸，像每一个献出初吻的普通男孩，少年人的嘴唇撞上少年人的嘴唇，擦出的火花能把空气都燃成滚的烫的余烬。

十神同学的吻，原来是这种样子。十六岁的苗木诚在梦里想。

十神同学的吻，原来是这种样子。二十岁的苗木诚在梦外想。


End file.
